


蓝色火烈鸟

by Crimsonwind



Series: TadaRei for HP AU [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonwind/pseuds/Crimsonwind
Summary: HP AURavenclaw Tadaomi/Slytherin Reiji
Relationships: kurama tadaomi/karasuma reiji
Series: TadaRei for HP AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074917
Kudos: 4





	蓝色火烈鸟

八月尾向来都是霍格沃茨的学生们陆续返校、对角巷大大小小的街铺生意兴隆的几天。家长带着新入学的一年生采购用品，高年级的学生们也会来这里添置东西。也有纯粹只是喜欢氛围的人，会在午后的破釜酒吧悠悠闲闲地来上一杯，享受最后难得的假日。

从古灵阁出来，乌丸玲司被人潮挤压拉扯，险些维持不住身形。他只好扶着眼镜，确保它不会在这样汹涌的势头里掉下来。中途有人踩到了他的鞋子，这使他皱了皱眉，总算被挤到了一家店门前，他立刻蹲下身小声地念了一个清理咒，定制的皮鞋便光洁如新。

其实他本不是特别想来对角巷，只是紫夕昨夜突然说想吃点心，而恰恰霍格莫德镇没有这样小东西，于是乌丸起了个早来到对角巷，顺便替小少爷连带着他自己添置新学期的用具。他站起身，橱窗里站着两个女形模特，从浓艳滥俗的配色到粗糙的剪裁无一不彰显着过时的气息。但这不是吸引乌丸注意的理由。面前站着一个人，姑且还是大夏天，却围着一条银蓝相间的格子披肩。他站在橱窗前，正安安静静地看着那两具模特。

“抱歉打扰了，但是……你是想进去吗？”

“不是的哦。”

那人回过头来，露出尽量柔和的表情，

“我只是，在观察而已。”

诚然，巫师们大多是性情怪异之人，尊重与保持距离永远是是上乘优选。因此即使他实在想不明白在对角巷观察两具女性模特有什么意义，他也没有多问。走完这一圈，他还需另外到店里去买新鲜的点心，天知道紫夕过了今天中午会不会就改变了主意，他需要尽早赶回霍格沃茨。

通往学校最近一班列车在十一点半发车，等到乌丸穿过走道，他发现之前那个少年也坐在车厢里。

“你好。”

在对角巷遇到霍格沃茨的校友并不奇怪。少年向里坐了坐，给他腾了点地方。即使如此车厢的空间也有些逼仄，他不得不抵着对方的膝盖。安定下来，他脱掉了外套，露出了胸前那个小小的斯莱特林院徽。

“鞍马唯臣。”

倒是少年率先介绍自己。乌丸这才发现，尽管少年有一头罕见的银色头发与一双湛蓝的眼瞳，他的轮廓还是称得上东方面孔。

霍格沃茨的东方学生不多，他与紫夕是少数几位之一，连带着这位刚认识的鞍马。东方的学生大多选择在本地的魔法学校，只是紫夕当初执意背井离乡来到霍格沃茨，他作为小少爷的贴身侍从理所当然跟着一起来到了这里。“宇治川家的？”

鞍马偏头思考了片刻，乌丸点点头，没有多解释。他们来自同一片岛屿，理应知道宇治川这个名字在他们的故乡有多大的分量。那些最古老传统的东方巫师家族很少雇佣妖精，就连管家也大多数是优秀的巫师。

乘务员推着推车询问他们要不要来点吃的，鞍马要了一盒比比多味豆。乌丸不喜欢这种食物，自从听说有人在其中吃出呕吐物味的豆子他就再也没尝试过。但鞍马的神色自始至终很平静，看起来十分享受，于是他也拆开了一包放进嘴里。

——是他最讨厌的灰尘味。良好的修养姑且使他没有在他人面前吐出来，忍住干呕的欲望，乌丸沉默地将豆子快速吞咽下肚。列车发出一声长长的轰鸣，绕过浓绿的原野与镜一般的湖面，穿过一层迷雾之后，远方的古堡依稀可见。那就是他们的学校了。乌丸今年五年级，正是需要准备O.W.Ls考试的时候。工作之外他在家中复习咒术，常常被才一年级的紫夕任性打断，还在干扰中不小心把一只本该变成橘色的刺猬变成了粉红色。霍格沃茨曾有规定，学生在校外不得使用魔法，但这也许并不包括宇治川家族。紫夕总是任性地将客厅弄得一团糟，而又在他试图施展修复咒时，偷偷将东西粘在地板上，最后他只好用手一件一件把东西清理掉。他倒是有些庆幸回到学校之后紫夕便要归校方管教。

“你迟到了，乌丸先生。”

特里劳妮教授抱着手臂，她的目光平静却锐利，仿佛能直直穿过玲司的镜片。

“抱歉。”

他低头，并没有将紫夕临时起意、而他不得不赶回休息室为他冲调好一杯咖啡的事情道出。他一边走进教室一边环视，还有空位的地方，只剩下一个人的身边了。

那个人戴着银蓝色的披肩，换上了巫师长袍。他终于想起那披肩正是拉文克劳的配色。乌丸自认自己对拉文克劳没有多好的印象，总觉得那就是一群脾气古怪的聪明人，而天才总是有些不近人情。

鞍马像是在车厢上一样给他挪了一个位置，教授又开始继续用她干涩而有些颤抖的嗓音讲课。这门讲述数字占卜的课程向来是枯燥无味，混杂着周围不断的鹅毛笔沙沙书写的声音、羊皮纸的翻动声，不多时乌丸就觉得自己的眼皮像是要睁不开了。

“醒一醒，玲司君。你已经迟到了，再被发现上课打瞌睡可是要扣分的。”

乌丸没回答，他固然对待工作一丝不苟，学习上却向来奉行劳逸结合。他只觉得数字占卜课还能听得这样津津有味的人，简直都是怪物。

总算从特里劳妮教授冗长的说教中清醒过来，他们的下一节课是黑魔法防御课。这是乌丸较为感兴趣的一门。今日的课程是驱逐博格特，它会呈现为你心中最恐惧的东西的模样。

于是整节课乌丸不断见证着那个博格特由吐着信子的眼镜蛇变为黏哒哒的鼻涕虫，乌丸的手抽动了一下，勉强抑制住了自己冲上去替那位同学喊“滑稽滑稽”的冲动，并在轮到自己时——面对变成一间堆满了杂物结着蜘蛛网的房间的博格特——狠狠地发泄了出来。

偶尔博格特也会变成不认识的人的样貌，有一位赫奇帕奇的男同学念驱逐咒时，尾音明显都在颤抖了。他们最终都变成了滑稽可笑的模样，引得全班同学一阵大笑。

轮到了鞍马，那是一团不知所谓的阴影，漂浮在空中，既没有散发光芒，也不曾听见声音。它就安安静静地待在那里，偶尔会像水波一样荡开。

“那是什么？”

“是摄魂怪吗？”

“我见过摄魂怪，不是长这样的。”

“抱歉。”

鞍马在议论声中转过头，向着教授，“我不知道我心底最害怕的是什么。”

“那好吧，请鞍马先生回到自己原来的位置。”

“博格特反映的是你内心最为恐惧的事物，与之相对的，守护神咒则意味着你们心中想着让自己最快乐的事情。在O.W.Ls考试上，若你们能成功呼唤守护神，可以获得额外的加分。”

一只美丽的银色麋鹿绕着教室优雅地走了一圈，最后站到了教授身边。学生们开始了尝试，大多只是在魔杖的杖尖散出一团银色的光雾，好些的隐隐凝出一些轮廓，但片刻之后又消散了。

乌丸也执起了魔杖：“呼神护卫！”然而魔杖一动不动。显然，最近没有什么让他感到真正高兴的事情。他兴味索然，看向鞍马，后者正盯着自己的魔杖若有所思。乌丸已经得知即使是在拉文克劳鞍马也属于优等生，但是他也不会呼神护卫。

几周过去，紫夕似乎意识到了身在异乡的无聊，折腾同学也变得不再有意思后，他便换了一出，自发组织了一个小型沙龙，邀请来自同一片故土的学生参加，地点落在有求必应屋。乌丸对比着拟邀清单，发现鞍马也在受邀列。但实话说，他对鞍马会答应这件事没有太多信心。今天是霍格沃茨的魁地奇比赛，几乎全校的人都去看了，乌丸嫌吵就没有去，他需要时间处理紫夕交给他的事务，备考O.W.Ls。

“我已经全都会了。”

室友说着就冲向了魁地奇球场，乌丸知道其实他的《标准魔咒学》才翻到第三章。他从斯莱特林的公共休息室走出，绕过几个阶梯，就到了霍格沃茨的顶端——一个冷清的钟塔。

他只是没有想到会在这里遇见鞍马。这里是他三年级的时候偶尔发现的秘密基地，他总是喜欢来这里复习。

“天气好的时候，这里的星星不比天文台差。”

他已经知道几乎每天晚上，鞍马都会对着天文望远镜观察头顶的浩瀚星空，要不就是默默趴在窗前进行着他的人间观察。可是现在分明没有星星。远方传来一阵爆发式的尖叫声，或许又是哪家找球手成功捕捉了金色飞贼。几百米之外，气氛却有些冷场。

乌丸发现面对鞍马，他其实有些不知所言。一位麻瓜心理学家曾经说过，当你开始注意某样事物，它就会频繁地在你的生活中出现。乌丸不能确定这项定律是否能够应用于巫师，但这之后他在学校内碰上鞍马的机会大大增加，也不免多了许多同行的机会。从外人的角度显然觉得两人的关系十分亲密，然而交谈的内容除了学习和霍格沃茨校内公事，再无其他。

“吃吗？”

他想了想，拿出公共休息室的小点心，斯莱特林的水果果冻向来是霍格沃茨一绝。

“可以啊，去餐厅吃吧。”

鞍马答应得意外爽快。聚会那一天，他发觉鞍马对他刚刚泡出来的那壶茶的茶叶认真端详时，才隐隐觉得邀请一名占卜社团的成员前来参加沙龙，或许不是什么明智之举。

“鞍马前辈会预言吗？”

同被邀请前来的双胞胎弟弟二条奏好奇凑近，他摊出自己的手掌心，“我一直觉得特里劳妮教授的课就是玄学，但是麻瓜们信这些的还是挺多的。”

中世纪的女巫们擅用水晶球占卜，在得病的人床头宣称自己看到了邪祟，满屋焚上熏香，在床头不断重复着那些晦暗不明的、从她们祖上流传下来的语言，然后从中收货一些钱币。狩猎期间，她们被诬为魔鬼的情人，送上了绞刑架，但时至今日仍然有人对巫师的占卜深信不疑。

在伪饰与矫造之间，也存在一些真正的太古语。这也是为什么有时女巫的祈愿能够生效。

“鞍马前辈以后是要做一名麻瓜学家吗？”

“我觉得麻瓜们都很有趣啊。”

有求必应屋红色的帘幕张开，角落里有一些乐器，都是麻瓜世界的东西。鞍马在看到那架破旧的钢琴时走了过去。

“它有一些走音。”

试了几个键，乌丸提出来。但鞍马只笑着说：“没关系”，坐上了琴凳。第一个音出来的时候乌丸就听出，鞍马没有用魔法来演奏。习惯了大礼堂那些自动演奏的柔美优雅的弦乐，这样音调不准的演奏倒是罕见。乌丸沉默地听了一会儿，他忽然走向一旁的鼓。在还不知魔法为何物的年代，鼓棒就像是他的魔杖。所有学生都安静了下来，听这架走音的旧钢琴与这面蒙了灰的鼓，情绪饱满如洪流，渐渐地也有学生被带动，加入了这场小型音乐演奏会。

尾音落下，所有人为这即兴的合奏鼓起了掌。

“大家都很开心。”

鞍马的语调有些上扬，他湛蓝色的眼睛有一层淡淡的光，

“玲司君没有告诉我，你会打鼓。”

因为激烈的演奏，乌丸的心脏仍然在簌簌跳动。他别开眼睛，只是含糊地说：“一个合格的管家，理应掌握两个世界的知识。”

O.W.Ls考试的最后一天，晚上考占卜学。乌丸调转天文望远镜，对着蓝黑色的夜空绘制星图。那恰是一个晴朗的星夜，金星十分清楚。

乌丸按照自己所见绘完了星图，他举手示意交卷。起身时却听到鞍马低声说，一会儿在钟塔见。

等到他回了斯莱特林休息室一趟、再辗转回到钟楼时，鞍马已经在那里了。他还是没有脱掉银蓝色的拉文克劳披肩。

“虽然有些失礼，玲司君可以让我占卜一下吗？”

乌丸神情微微一动：“随你的便。”

他轻轻吐出一个咒语，杖尖荧光闪烁，飞向了头顶的灯。他看到自己以前从未留心的掌纹此刻如此清晰，鞍马的神情起初有些诧异，随后竟露出一个温柔的微笑。

“怎么样？”

他不答话，偏过身，向楼梯口的方向缓缓召唤出一只蓝色火烈鸟。与它那些同族不同，它注定是世界上唯一一只火烈鸟，因为它是蓝色的，在原本雪白的羽翅，则呈现一种守护神的银。

乌丸有些错愕，他没想过鞍马的守护神会是这样。“你什么时候学会的？”

“刚才。”

“没能在黑魔法防御考试上召唤出来得到额外加分会不会有点可惜？”

“至少占卜课我应该可以拿到一个O。”他们笑了起来，鞍马向他伸出手。掌纹在微微发热，他们抬头仰望星河。

“所以你现在找到让你最快乐的事了？”

“譬如星星的起落时间？”

与霍格沃茨餐厅天花板用魔法幻化出的夜空不同，是真正的繁星与银河。火烈鸟绕着钟楼盘旋一周，最后落在他肩头。

他现在确信钟楼的星星不会比天文台的差了。

**Author's Note:**

> *火烈鸟代表忠贞、自由的爱情。


End file.
